


Смола

by Izzy_Grinch



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Silver can help Flint to get through, Somehow, actually not everything as bad as these tags say, by wrecking his captain more and more, there's a relief in this pain
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Разрушая капитана, Сильвер по частям собирает его сызнова.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смола

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Clobber](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635041) by [Izzy_Grinch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzy_Grinch/pseuds/Izzy_Grinch)



Сильвер − клейкая патока, которая сочится из пробитых бочек и, густея в прохладе трюма, заполняет его медленно, укрывает собой бордовые лужи, обнаженные сабли, низвергнутые тела, нивелируя их размеры и тягостный вид своей гладкой, жадно блестящей в полумраке поверхностью.

Сильвер − смола, к которой липнут пальцы, в которой вязнут подошвы сапог, которая пачкает, заражая своей антрацитовой чернотой, и парализует.

Сильвер − воск, льющийся в уши, обволакивающий мысли, замедляющий их неутомимый бег, как речные пороги препятствуют ходу бурной реки.

Сильвер − лживая песнь сирены, под этим воском надежно сокрытая, звонкая, пронзительная, отбирая те последние крохи покоя, которые так редко удается урвать в затянувшемся плавании.

Сильвер − пепел, слепящий глаза; пепел, вздымающийся штормовым облаком над кораблем, который полыхает и стремительно тонет, погребая в треске своих изломанных мачт чьи-то надрывные крики.

Сильвер − плохой ром, дерущий глотку поначалу и унизительно выворачивающий наизнанку после.

Сильвер − упоительный обман, что так складно ложится на язык и угодливо простирает свои утешительные объятия.

Но патока услаждает вкус, вытесняя горечь памяти, которая, будто застоявшиеся воды, отравляет все тело.

Но смола латает щели и швы, отводит сырость, сберегая доски корпуса, такелаж и тугие паруса для дальнего странствия.

Но воск может расцветить тьму сиянием пламени, которое бьется, точно живое, танцует и указует верный путь.

Но сердцу сирены не чужды чувства.

Но пепел мимолетен, и первый же пассат уносит его ласкающие хлопья вдаль, за прозрачный горизонт.

Но дешевая выпивка очищает желудок, в котором мертвым грузом слежался ядовитый свинец сожалений.

Но обман его тем убедителен, что почти целиком состоит из отрезвляющей правды, и объятия его хранят от губительных ошибок.

И Флинт, захлебнувшись в восковых волнах, мастерит свою путеводную свечу, а крепкая шероховатая ладонь направляет его усталые руки.


End file.
